


Dear Diary, WTF?

by TheKingisaGirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Regina's Second Dark Curse, Potential SwanQueen, RegalBeliver, Teen Angst, fake memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingisaGirl/pseuds/TheKingisaGirl
Summary: After Emma gets her real memories back, she returns to Storybrooke with Henry. Here's the catch, while casting the spell, Regina is so desperate to stay in her son's life that some of her bleeds over into their new memories. The fat's in the fire and Henry now believes that, he was raised by two women his first year. Regina and Emma.Canon Divergent after the Scene in Granny's. One Shot





	Dear Diary, WTF?

Dear diary,  
What in the name of Mjolnir* is up with this weird little town? Ma brought me here ‘cause of a case. She thinks she’s the only one with “the superpower”; that stuff is genetic. In short, she’s lying. We’re here ‘cause Walsh made the mistake of proposing to her. Poor fool.

So we’re running away, that much is clear. A lot of other things not so much. Like, how is it everybody here seems to know me? And why are they acting so weird around me? Today Ma introduced me to her former cellmate. Note to self: look up the typical sentence for banditry. 

Then later that day I’m in her apartment, and I overhear (read: eavesdrop) this convo she had over the phone. I didn’t get much but it something like this:

“Regina, you need to speak to Emma and figure out how to fix this!” 

Voice on the other line sounded irritated, but it was a bit too quiet to actually understand.

“Oh, don’t give me that magic-is-unpredictable nonsense! You’re in love with her! You were in love with her then! That’s what caused this!” 

I move closer to the door so I could see her downstairs. Did she just say magic?

Even louder, irritated voice on the other end of the line.

“Of course he hasn’t said anything about you! He doesn’t know you’re in town or who you are. But Emma told him about how you ‘left him’, from her ‘memories’,” Mary Margaret replies, her nonplussed voice giving away what she really feels about the matter.

“He thinks you abandoned him because that’s what she told him! Regina, you’re his mother too, you can’t just hide from him.” 

I close the door softly, careful not to make a sound. Okay. So that’s... a lot of info. Hence the diary entry. So these are the details so far:

My mom lied when she said my other mother abandoned us when i was a baby.  
My other mother’s name is Regina.  
She lives in this town. 

Time to investigate.

“Hey Mary Margaret?” I say innocently about an hour later. My plan took a while to concoct. Plus, I just found a place that actually has service so I could text Sean and Keira to tell them I had not just dropped off the face of the earth.

“Yes Henry?” she says.

“You knew Ma before I was born, right?” C’mon Henry, don’t do it all at once; gotta start out slow.

“Yes, like I said, we were cell mates.” she puts the book in her hand down onto the coffee table.

“So you must have known my mom, too, right?” I say in a nonchalant voice.

“Your...your mom?”

“Yeah. Ma said my other mom waited for her on the outside and took care of me the months that Ma still had to stay in jail. Did you know her?”

“Henry, it wasn’t- I did, but you should really talk to your mother about that.”

“I tried once. She doesn’t like to talk about it. I think it makes her sad.” That part was true, but I didn’t really care how Ma felt right now. She lied and hid this from me.

“Well, it’s a very long and complicated story-”

The sound of arguing interrupts her and, suddenly, the door is opened forcefully.

“I said, stop pushing me, Ms. Swan!”

I know this woman. I've seen her before. And not just in the diner when she stared at me, looking at her now, up close, I’ve seen those eyes in my dreams before. I must have kept some of my very early memories. This is my mom. I know it.

Now that I think about it she and Ma exchanged some words at Granny’s. 

She stands there awkwardly like she doesn’t know what to say or where to go. Ma comes in behind her.

“Henry, come here, I want you to meet someone.” She sounds a little mad. Not at me though. Even if she was, I wouldn’t care. I’m mad at her. But she can’t know that now, it’d ruin the plan.

“This is Regina Mills. The mayor of Storybrooke.” Ma takes a step closer and tries to put her hand on my shoulder. I move away from her and give Regina a smile. I hope she doesn't think I hate her. She looks so nervous -

“Hi. Nice to meet you.” Keep it mellow. This is a big moment but nobody knows I’m in on it.

“Hello Henry, your mom has told me a lot about you,” I bet she hasn’t. “I hear you like school, and that you’re good at English.” Fine, maybe they did talk about me. Regina probably asked.

“Umm, yeah. Why’d she tell you all this?” Her nervousness is rubbing off on me.

“Because she couldn’t be prouder of you,” and suddenly, there's sadness in her eyes. But she catches herself quickly.

“While you’re in town I was thinking I could give you a tour, maybe show you around, maybe we can even stop for ice cream?” Oh, she is definitely on the right track.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” I really would.

When I shake her hand there’s a little shock of electricity, like her hands are charged or something. I play it cool and go back to my game, but I hear her tell Ma that “It’s hard”. 

I agree. This whole family business is tricky. It’s only ever been Ma and me. We were happy, but I’ve felt something was missing for as long as I can remember.

\-----

So that was yesterday. Today I got a tour from Mayor Mom herself. She showed me some cool places. The library, and her office and we did go for ice cream, as promised. The lady in the shop was really happy to see us for some reason. Then I begin phase two of the plan.

“Can I tell you something?” I ask her as we walk closer to the little duck pond.

“Sure” she says wringing her hands.

“I don’t think it was just the case that brought my mom to Storybrooke.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s you,” I say resolutely,looking her straight in the eyes to gauge her reaction.

“What?” she blinks but her eyes don’t leave mine.

“It’s okay, I know. Ma probably told you not to tell me, but I already know.”

“Henry, what-”

“You’re my Mom.” Her eyes well up and she takes a deep calming breath.

“You know? Who..?” her voice is shaky as if the words won’t come to her.

“I overheard Mary Margaret on the phone with you.”

“Oh...I thought you remembered…” she sounded dejected and disappointed.

“I mean I was pretty young, but I do kinda remember. I dreamed about you. Is that weird?”

“No, Henry, it’s not weird at all.” There’s a broad smile on her face but she looks a bit guilty. As if this is her fault somehow, and she shouldn’t be enjoying it so much. Which is silly. It’s not like she caused the dreams.

Images of this woman, reading me stories, dressing me in halloween costumes and blowing on booboos appear in my mind. No way these are real. Mom said she left when I was not even a year old. My brain must be filling in the wishes with pictures. What could have, should have been.

“Did she tell you not to tell me?” I say, hardly able to contain my anger.

“Your mother? No, Henry, it’s not like that. We wanted to make sure you were ready.” The admission is almost painful for her.

“I am. I’ve been ready! And she’s been lying to me!” my voice becomes louder of its own volition.

“No, Henry, that’s not-”

“Don’t defend her! You don’t know what she did.”

“Henry what are you talking about? What did your mother do?” I can see the worried crease in her forehead.

“See? She didn’t tell you! Back in New York, she was ...dating”

“Okay?” confusion crosses her face.

“A man! His name is Walsh.” I see her cringe a little.“He proposed.”

“Oh. So it was serious?” Her voice is suddenly very high.

“Kinda…” I say suddenly ashamed I have to be the one to tell her this.

“And do you like this man? This Walsh?” There’s a look of distaste on her face.

“What? NO! That doesn’t matter! Why are you not mad?” She should be outraged! 

“Henry your mother and I… Our relationship is...was...It’s complicated. I want her to be happy,” she finishes. I have no idea what this “complicated” everybody keeps saying really means but I am going to find out.

“Well, she’s not! He proposed and then two days later, she packs our bags and takes me out of school. She was happy with you, right?”

“Oh, Henry,” before she can give that whole ‘it’s complicated’ speech again I interrupt her.

“You didn’t want leave right? You didn’t want to leave...me?” She looks surprised that I would ask her that.

“No. No, I never wanted to leave you. But it wasn’t my choice to make,” she says, her eyes turning sad again.

“I knew it! She pushed you away! That’s what she does! It’s what she always does!”

“Henry it wasn’t like-”

“I want to go back to the apartment now.” I say firmly. This is leading nowhere. She’s not giving me the information I need, and clearly, Ma has her wrapped around her finger. Although... it was kinda fun spending time with her. Maybe when this is all cleared up we can be a family. A real family.

“Okay, Henry, I’ll take you back. But you need to speak to your mother about this.”

When we get back to the loft, Ma is there waiting.

“Hey kid, you took forever. I was worried,” she tries to hug me. “ What happened?” she asks looking to Regina as I pull away.

“I found my real Mom! The one that actually wanted me and wasn’t just stuck with me!” I say and stomp up the stairs to make my position clear.

Okay... so maybe that didn’t go quite according to plan. I admit the situation could have been handled better, but cut me a break? It’s not everyday you find out you actually have two moms. More specifically two moms that are clearly still in love with each other.

Tomorrow is a new day and I’ll do better. I’ll make them understand. No matter how mad I am at Ma, I want her to be happy too. Just like Regina- no, like Mom does. They’re meant for each other and I’m gonna make it happen. Cue Operation Happy Ending.

**Author's Note:**

> *Mjolnir is the name of Thor's hammer


End file.
